Heat me up
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A short drabble. It's the holidays and Shirou wants to spend it with Yonekuni. Unknowingly showing the blond a side of himself that he kept hidden, Shirou is forced to show what he really wants. Forced to show a side of himself that he never dared to show Yonekuni.


******Title**: Heat me up  
******Rating**: NC-17  
******Character/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe  
******Beta**: No beta, all mistakes are my own  
******Notes/Warnings**: A short drabble. It's the holidays and Shirou wants to spend it with Yonekuni. Unknowingly showing the blond a side of himself that he kept hidden, Shirou is forced to show what he really wants. Forced to show a side of himself that he never dared to show Yonekuni. Basically a smut with a pushy Shirou. I'm trying to get over another bout of writers block.

He watched as the snow fell gently from the heavy clouds above, slow in moving with a non existent wind helping them move as he leaned against the door frame of the apartment. Pulling at the strings of his jacket, tightening the edges around the bottom of his jacket to keep the cold from slipping in, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Wondering briefly how much time had passed since he last checked, Shirou held back a shiver. Despite his naturally high body temperature, anyone would start to freeze if one were to stay out in the cold too long. The present that he had spent hours looking at, thinking and almost agonizing about, lay waiting in his bag. One of the two items he bought, he had tried to get into the restaurant where Yonekuni worked. Had hoped that with getting in, he would be able to see his lover and enjoy a meal with the blond once he had gotten off of work.

But the line of girls, ranging in ages from just reaching pubescent to those who looked that they had been around for many years and every age in between. The looks that they gave him, confusion and bewilderment, as though it was strange for him, a man, to want to eat at a restaurant in the evening. When the looks continued, words whispered in hushed voices, not low enough to muffle the questions that they asked themselves, he turned away with his purchases and found a half empty cafe. Having taken a seat with his cup of hot coffee, he could only watch the line grow from the warmth of the cafe. Soothing scents of the holidays and the soft murmuring of those who took refuge inside.

Halfway through his drink and almost fully into the book that he brought with him, it was vibration in his pocket that pulled him from his thoughts. Setting aside the book, flushing a little and pulled out his phone. The message that flashed across the screen, a cross between a question and a demand, though it was easy to see that the blond had been upset. Chuckling at just imaging Yonekuni's expression, Shirou replied. instead of a message, he wanted to hear the heavyweight's voice. And when he did, he had to hold back a tremble that wanted to run through his body at the sound of the blond's voice.

"Why don't you wait for me at home," his cheeks had heated up at the hinds of the word, "Kunimasa should be home and be able to let you in before he heads over to Noririn's home. There's something I want to-" The words that had been leading to something else was interrupted by someone on the other side before the reptile excused himself, hanging up the phone without finishing what he was going to say. At the time, he had wondered what the blond was going to say before glancing at his watch and gathering his items to leave, pausing for one more hot drink. The gloves he had worn did nothing to stop the heat from the cup.

Now, the coffee that would have been scaling hot was now cold and almost gone, set to the side to be thrown away as he waited. He had missed Kunimasa by several hours, leaving him to stay in the doorway of the apartment. He could have gone home and gotten warm, but it was Christmas Eve and ever since that last party, his hopes had been high. He knew majority of those in Japan didn't celebrate the religious side of the holiday, but he wanted to spend the day with the one he loved. Holding back the sigh, using the idea of what he hoped to happen, Shirou was about to close his eyes when he heard the voice, the same one that he loved, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What're you doing out here, Shirou? I thought you'd be inside, waiting for me-," the pause in the blond's voice and the shake of a head, "Kunimasa left long before you arrived, right?" He nodded at Yonekuni's sigh as the snow that had collected on the heavyweight's shoulders and bag fell as he shifted, pulling out keys. Eyeing the red flush to Yonekuni's cheeks, most likely due to the cold and not the type of thoughts that he had been having.

"It's not so bad," he said softly as he stepped inside the warm apartment, watching the heavyweight, "after all, it's Christmas Eve and a night for lovers." He tried to sound more forward, braver than he actually felt and wanted to believe he had. The smile that started to grow, heart racing when the blond looked away, cheeks heating up even more. Licking his lips, struggling to say what he wanted without sounding and feeling like a fool. "Were you thinking of the same thing as he me?" He asked, unzipping his jacket and hanging it on the peg next to the blond's jacket as well as a sweater that was heavy enough to keep the blond warm until he reached home. Looking over his shoulder to catch the widening of Yonekuni's eyes before the blond looked away once more, the silence speaking more for the reptile than actual words.

"Because, I-uh," Shirou ducked his head, trying to overcome his embarrassment, "wanted to spend the night with you." Swallowing back the nervousness that he felt, he could do this. After all, seeing his friends be bold with their girlfriends and lovers, he could do it. Stepping forward and reaching up, turning Yonekuni's head towards him. Cupping the back of the heavyweight's head, fingers threading through blond hair, he leaned up and kissed parted lips. Dipping the tip of his tongue past lips to get a brief taste before pulling back, nipping and giving the blond's bottom lip a suck. A soothing lick before kissing the corner of the male's lips, almost muffling a sound, pulling back as the sound became louder and more pronounced.

"You see?" He asked, leaning in to nuzzle his lover's chin and the shudder that ran through the blond. "You can figure out what I've been thinking about-" His words were cut off at the violent kiss, the hint of a tongue before Yonekuni tore away from him. The vice like grip on his wrist as he was dragged away. Keeping up with Yonekuni's pace, Shirou enjoyed the sight of the slightly flustered look on Yonekuni's face and the glances that the male stole. Being pulled into the bathroom and the stripping of clothes.

He didn't feel the wash of water falling on his skin, the temperature ignored as the liquid trickled down into tiny and medium rivers to join the water down the drain. Searching for a purchase against the wall, resting his forehead against the wet tile on the floor, biting down on his lip to stifle the sounds of pleasure that rose. He didn't have to look down to see Yonekuni's hand curled around his cock, the gentle touching that belied the aura that the blond gave off to others around them.

"Don't muffle the sounds you make," the cool hiss in his ear, feeling a tip of a tongue tracing along the shell of his ear before he turned his head to look at his lover, "you've shown me that you can be forward. Show me more, don't get all shy one me now." Shirou could hear the amusement in Yonekuni's voice, lifting his head more to look at the blond. Normally calm, blue eyes were now narrowed while pupils were slit in the way that told him that Yonekuni's tightly wound control on his soul was slipping. A hint of what the blond always kept hidden was now visible enough to make out the form. Swallowing and licking his upper lip, almost tasting the air before slapping the blond's hand away from his flesh and a push, almost shoving Yonekuni back, forcing the heavyweight against the wet tile.

"Forward? Yonekuni," his voice lowered enough to resemble a purr that would have made a nekomata proud, "if I can do what I want." He never had the chance to embrace a side of himself, to embrace his desire to be able to show the reptile what he wanted to do to him. Ducking his head to nose the underside of Yonekuni's chin, feeling the slight bobbing of the adams apple as the blond swallowed and the barely there hint of hair that the blond's father showed off. Nosing the muscles, licking at the sweat that intermingled with the droplets of water, diluting the taste he was after. Following the trails of water, nuzzling the cords of muscle that made up Yonekuni's neck, enjoying the little shiver that ran through the blond. Nipping at skin, giving the mark a suck and leaving a temporary mark on the blond before giving the slow to grow bruise a lick in apology. "I'll do what you want, but you have to do something for me. Keep your hands to yourself. I don't want you forcing me to go at your pace."

The squaring of shoulders and the short nod. He could do this, had dreamt of having full access to Yonekuni's without any type of repercussions from Yonekuni. Without looking like a fool or worse, like he was pleading. Begging. Something he was above such things. Worrying his bottom lip, his gaze slipping down the broad chest before back up, finding the spot where he wanted to start first. Ducking his head, finding pale and flat nipples with his nose. Feeling them slowly start to harden under the nuzzling of his nose, giving the nubs of flesh a lick, tracing the edges while running his hand up Yonekuni's hip. Moving up and around, slipping between them, brushing his knuckles against the flared head of the hard flesh that strained upwards towards him. Hiding a smile at the sound of frustration when his hand moved further up towards Yonekuni's broad chest, finding and splaying through the fine and pale hairs on the blond's chest.

Knowing that Yonekuni showed that he didn't care for the hair that grew there, despite all the reassuring words he gave his lover, having nosed the area. Inhaling the musk like scent that he loved, loving the feeling of the hair on his cheek. The embarrassed look that Yonekuni gave him at the time, being pushed away left him avoiding the blond's chest and the sprinkle of hair that wasn't noticeable unless one was to look closer.

This time, though, _he _was in control, without Yonekuni keeping him from doing what he loved and wanted. Rubbing his cheek against the faint hair, blowing warm air against the damp skin while fingers found half harden nipples, giving the flesh a brief rub. "You say you want me to be bold? I always thought you wanted someone who would be more... submissive." He spoke, his voice muffled by Yonekuni's chest, nipping down on the nipple he had been teasing while his hand worked on the blond's left nipple. "I'm not outspoken like the girls you know, but I-" Pausing, Shirou licked at the water that trailed down the chest before him, "I have my own wants and I only want you to see this side of me." Pulling away, looking at Yonekuni's face.

"Do you see?" Leaning up, taking Yonekuni's lips in a fierce kiss, surprising the heavyweight reptile. "I want to show you what I want. I want to run my hands down your body, I want to touch you as much as I can. I get so jealous," his words hissed out between labored breathing, licking up the side of the male's jaw, "of all the girls that show you attention. Do you know how hard it was and still is to hold back?" Stepping away from the shocked blond, never having had the chance to show and tell the heavyweight what he actually wanted. having held back all the fear of rejection. But now, he could feel his blood running hot though his veins, leaning back against the wall and slowly sliding down to the floor. Under the spray of water that wasn't blocked by the wet blond, he spread his legs, showing his lover what his lover did to his body.

"You see what you do to my body, right?" Crawling on his knees towards Yonekuni, grabbing and forcing the blond down as well, showering him with the water that had been blocked by the reptile. Trailing his lips down strong and broad shoulders, pausing to nip and suck on the prominent collarbone. The curl of fingers in his shoulders when his lips found the nipple he had been teasing earlier, enjoying the hiss of pleasure that reached his ears. "There's so much I want to do to your body. Lick and bite at your nipples, enjoy the taste of your skin and your sweat. Smell the hair on your chest that you don't like," nuzzling the hair he had just spoken about, inhaling the scent that he wanted more of, "untainted by the smell of soap and others."

Moving downward, his hand reaching around the blond's hip, feeling muscle taunt and harden under his hand, massaging the cheek. "Of wishing that it would rain every day just so you can come to me." Moving downward, his hand releasing it's hold on the back of the blond's thigh, slipping around while his lips trailed and traced the lines of hard muscle that lay below skin. Feeling the bump, rubbing and brushing his chin against the tip of Yonekuni's cock. "Where I could taste this," cupping the back of the hard flesh that rose towards him, "taste you. So you want me to be bold?"

He looked up, pleased to see the glazed look that graced blue eyes.

"Yes," a hiss between swollen lips, a hand reaching out to comb through his wet hear, slipping free and jerking his head up. "Show me, Shirou. Show me ___that_side of you." Smiling, the corners of his lips curling into a near smirk before nipping at the thumb that started to rub at his bottom lip, laving it in apology. Flashing a look at Yonekuni before he returned to what he had been doing earlier, catching dripping fluid on his fingers, making the movement along Yonekuni's cock smoother. Bending down, licking at the pre-cum that beaded, slipping down and tasted the heady scent that was unique to the blond only.

"You would never guess, Yonekuni, that the taste of you, ******____****your**musk and seed goes straight to my head." Catching the crocodile's gaze as he licked up the side of the flesh, feeling his chest tighten as emotions overcame him. Tearing his gaze away, nuzzling down the inside of a thigh, teeth marking as he went. He could feel the impatience fill Yonekuni, muscles stiffening as he approached, knowing that the excitement had the male's cock twitching, feeling the flesh jerk in his hand. Chuckling to himself, making sure that he had the blond's attention before he moved in, cleaning up the leaking pre-cum, rolling the taste across his tongue.

Fingers that had slowly ran through his hair, almost gently urging him on, defiance filling him. This was _his _time to explore Yonekuni's body. To-

"You're taking too long," a sound of impatience that accompanied the words as Yonekuni tried to make him hurry, "just suck me already!"

"I thought you wanted me to be forward. And by being forward, I'm going to take my time," rubbing his cheek against the hard flesh, ignoring the urging from his lover. "Besides, I wouldn't hurry you when you pleasure me." His words hung in the air as the heavyweight weighed his words. The blond had no problem using his hand to get him off, but when it came to sucking him, Yonekuni was extremely hesitant about the act. He was lucky that he gotten it once or twice and even then, he had to nearly beg for it. This time, though, he was shoved off of Yonekuni, forced against the wall of the shower.

"I don't you'd be able to resist me, Shirou. You'll be telling me to hurrying. Urging me to go faster, just the way I was telling you." Hands on his knees, parting his legs and as the warm water continued to rain down, his sounds of surprise and excitement were drowned out.

He felt the nose that burrowed against the base of his neck, feeling the warm air as the blond snuffed away his wet hair and the sting of teeth into his skin. Pushing back into the slide, the movement that pushed Yonekuni's flesh into his body, looking over his shoulder and licking his lips. He still had the taste of the heavyweight on his tongue, could still feel the dripping fluid that fell. Catching blue eyes as Yonekuni looked at him, the narrowing of eyes before he nodded, silently telling the reptile what he wanted. The trailing of fingers across his chest, mimicking what he did to his lover before Yonekuni's strong arms wrapped around him. Comforting and wanting, almost romantic, if he hadn't told Yonekuni that he enjoyed it. Underneath the movement of the hard cock inside him, he remembered the feeling of Yonekuni's mouth on him, watching narrowed blue eyes through the haze as his own flesh was worshiped.

"Don't think so much," a rumble of words and the nip to his earlobe, "so you couldn't hold out like you said you could. What was the point-" His sly grin, the one that the blond had caught and catching the surprised look on Yonekuni's face, lips stretching in a smirk, matching his smile. "Tricky, Shirou. I should have known." The grip on his hips tightened, the sting as Yonekuni pushed in deeply, raising him onto his tip toes. The steady pace, bushing up against the spot inside him that sent pleasure running through him in the form of shudders, clawing at the tiled wall. His lover's name leaving his lips, matching the one that fell from Yonekuni's.

Barely feeling the hand cupping him, movement and the pain of broken skin, groaning as he came. The chill of water became noticeable while Yonekuni moved, almost forcibly inside him, shuddering. He wanted to slump down, to close his eyes and fall asleep. To enjoy the afterglow, but the chill of the water pulled him out of such thoughts while his body clenched down on the slowing movement, almost milking the blond. The stuttering curse as Yonekuni's shuddering came to a stop, wincing as the blond slipped free from his body. Missing the feel of his lover inside him, biting his bottom lip to hold back the sound of disappointment.

"Damn, Shirou," a nuzzle into his hair, "what a way to spend Christmas Eve. Is this my gift?" The cupping of his ass, a cheek pulled just enough while a thumb rubbed at his still twitching hole, feeling some of Yonekuni's seed leak free. Shaking his head as his answer, pulling away to reach for the soap.

"No, that's not your present, though if you want to think of it as a gift, you can. It could be a small part." Lathering up his hands,, turning back to the blond. "But what I really want to give you, well, it wouldn't be "safe" in here, with it being breakable." Catching the widening and then narrowing of blue eyes. The calculative, looking and the snagging of the soap from him, being pulled into arms that held him earlier.

"So you caught me looking at it in the store, didn't you?" The chuckle that escaped, trailing off into a moan as soap covered hands slid down his back.

Body sore and satisfied, Shirou looked over to the curtain covered window, the shadows that played and danced as the snow fell. A perfect ending to a night that had been filled with such pleasure and enjoyment. Being able to "trick" Yonekuni into falling for his challenge, to feel a tongue that was as sharp as the blond's teeth wrap around him and the sucking. Swallowing past the growing lump in his throat, feeling the stirrings of want once more, turning his attention and thoughts of Yonekuni's body to the gift that the blond had presented him.

Laying on the nightstand, next to the present he gave the heavyweight was a key, identical to the one that Yonekuni owned. It wasn't the fact that it hardly cost a thing and to others, it may have seemed rather cheep. But to him, the meaning behind it was more than anything that anyone could say to him. The fact that the blond felt more than comfortable around him, that Yonekuni was ready to move forward in their relationship. An open invitation to visit and, he hoped that his instincts were right, to stay.

"You're thinking too much again," the sleep laced voice spoke up, startling him from his excited like thoughts, "just enjoy the afterglow and the "warmth"". A tug at his hand, warmth spreading through his body at the twitching smile that graced the blond's face. "Let's just enjoy the holiday. I don't have to work tomorrow and we don't have school," the curious hand that crept under the blankets and up his thigh, "so... why don't you show me that side of you again. Underneath that calm exterior of yours is something I both like and enjoy. Show me," the trace of a tongue along his collar bone to his shoulder where possessive and claiming marks lay, "the animal that you are."

Flushing under Yonekuni's watchful gaze, a pleased feeling bloomed in his chest as he moved to straddle the heavyweight's hips. Feeling the insistent poke, a rub against the curve of his ass that had him bending down to steal lips, glad that his dreams had come true.


End file.
